The present invention relates to a masking member which protects a part of an article from a surface treatment such as coating, plating, vacuum evaporation, phosphatizing, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a masking member consisting of an elastic sheet having a groove(s) for bending in a selected position(s) on one or both sides of said sheet. When a surface treatment is effected on the surface of an article, and if said surface of said article has a part(s) on which said surface treatment should not be effected for the reason that another surface treatment is effected on said part(s) after said surface treatment or said surface treatment spoils the appearance of said article and so on, said part(s) of said surface of said article may be covered and protected with said masking member.